


The immortal Prostitute

by SlytherinSnape93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Forced Prostitution, Good Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infertility, Prostitution, Supernatural Elements, Top Severus Snape, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Harry Potter, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: Severus Snape while  London's National Gallery encounters a beautiful woman who explains him a portrait.Little does he know that this beautiful and misterious lady has a dark secret ...Erica Potter comes from two centuries before him, was a prostitute forced by her own aunt in a brothel and who later  becomes a vampire...What will he do when he discovers her secret?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 17
Collections: Harry Potter Smut





	1. Olympia by Edouard Manet

**_12 september 1760, London_ **

**_“You’ll come with me tonight. "_ **

**_Every time Erica saw her aunt Petunia in that red dress and her lips so bright, she felt a small part of herself dying._ **

**_And that night, when Petunia walked into her room and threw a skimpy dress on her bed, Erica had felt many parts of herself die._ **

**_" What?” She replied, confused._ **

**_"Put that dress on," Petunia ordered, pointing to the black sequin dress lying on the mattress._ **

**_"No," the 11 year old child protested, trying to escape her aunt._ **

**_“You’ll come with me tonight. We have to go to a place … " growled Petunia before exiting the room, while Erica sighed and put on the dress._ **

**_The streets of London were not particularly crowded, probably because it was already eleven o'clock and people would still have to go to work the next day._ **

**_Petunia dragged Erica by the arm, squeezing her grip firmly, while the girl cried softly._**

**_Once they reached a building Petunia stopped, still maintaining the steel grip on her niece._ **

**_One of the women standing outside looked her up and down._ **

**_"And who is this?" She asked, in a strange tone._ **

**_"This is my niece Erica, she would like to help pay off a debt that my late husband has accumulated ..." Petunia said, wrinkling her nose and looking at the road._**

**_The old woman_ ** **_walked away, nodding._ **

**_Petunia turned to her niece._ **

**_"We need money, it's the only choice you have ..._ **

**_From now on this will be your home! "_ **

**_"Aunt, please take me back ..." Erica begged, starting to cry "I don't want to ..."_ **

**_But Petunia gave her a cold look and then walked away disappearing into the crowd._ **

**_The woman from before whose name was Roxanne walked over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder “Erica, right?_ **

**_Come upstairs ... room 37 ..._ **

**_There is a gentleman who would like to meet you ..._ **

**_He comes here often, he's fine, I think "_ **

**_" you think_** **_? " The girl mumbled, feeling her mouth suddenly dry._ **

**_Roxanne giggled._ **

**_"Don't worry_ **

**_Give him what he wants and he won't hurt you ..._**

**_Tell me Erica are you a_ ** **_virgin? "_ **

**_" I am.” Erica answered after a few moments._ **

**_"It'll hurt you a bit, then," Roxanne told her, walking away "but only the first time."_ **

**_Erica followed her, and entered room 37 where she found the man Roxanne had told her about waiting for her._ **

**_Erica had hated that man with all her might, she had hated his sweat that dripped on her body, she had hated his panting, she had hated his foul breath._ **

**_She had hated every little detail._ **

**_But the guy had lasted less than she had expected._ **

**_When the girl felt that the man's body was detaching from hers, she dared to reopen her eyes: he got up and got dressed._ **

**_With her heart beating fast and without saying a word, she too redressed._ **

**_"All for you, Rox" said the man, taking out some banknotes and handing them to the woman “she earned them"_ **

**_Roxanne gave her an approving look and focused on the man._ **

**_"Thank you so much, Billy," she said, almost professionally, "I hope she didn't complain."_ **

**_"Not once, not even a tear" Billy winked at Erica, who was still shaking a little_ **

**_"I hope to see her again soon"_ **

**_" Count on it. Good night. "_ **

**_“He gave us three hundred and fifty pounds!!! »Roxanne exclaimed, stroking Erica’s head_ **

**_«I've never taken such a sum, all in one go! "_ **

**_Erica didn't smile._ **

_1st July 2000 London, National Gallery_

Severus Snape scowled as he watched the portrait in front of him.

It depicted a prostitute who was obscenely naked and laying on her side, while she gave the observer a rather apathic stare, a pink Lily in her ouburn hair.

Behind her stoodher black skinned servant had a bouquet of flowers in her arms and was trying to give it to her mistress.

“ Ugh … What should this even represent?” he muttered disgusted, but a female voice behind him made him turn around.

“ Actually, that’s Olymphia by Edouard Manet … 

It created a certain uproar when it was first presented at the Louvre in 1865…” 

A 30 years old beautiful woman with raven hair and two radiant greenemerald eyes was smiling at him, and Severusfound himself mesmerized by this woman’s beauty 

“ Don’t worry you’re not the first one who has been negatively shocked by this Portrait … 

The ambiguity of the tonal passages white on blackmake it difficult to immediately understand the image. 

The servant's head and the black cat at the woman's feet are almost lost in the dark background. 

It is no coincidence that Manet represented a black cat which, in ancient mythologies, was considered the messenger used by witches to communicate with the devil and which here refers to the sinful profession ofthe woman.” she explained and Severus found himself fascinated“ Uhm … thank you for your lesson miss …” 

He stared at her and she smiled extending her hand “ Erica Potter …” she told him as he shook her hand 

“ Pleased to meet youErica … 

I’m Severus Snape … 

I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression,I am not an expert … 

I prefer chemistry … 

I work in a school in Scotland as a chemistry teacher …” 

She smiled and shook her head “I have an art history degree … art is fascinating when you can comprehend what the painter wanted to represent in the portrait …” 

Severus was very fascinated by the woman explanation and realized he wanted to get to know Erica more, he couldn’t put his finger on it but there was something about her that intrigued and attracted him “ Perhaps we could go see the other paintings and you could explain me their meaning … 

I find your explanations very interesting ” he proposed and Erica smiled and blushed before nodding 

“ It will be my pleasure Severus …” she said before they began their tour.


	2. Venduta by Angelo Morbelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica's flashback continues ...

**_21st October 1761, London_ **

**_Erica’s hands were tied together by leather straps._ **

**_She was wearing a red shiny corset andblack stockings._ **

**_Her customer was one of Roxanne’s friends, and was a fan of bondage._ **

**_'You are a naughty whore and you need to be punished, on your knees now!' the man growled grabbing her by the hair and forcing her to her knees_ **

**_“ Spread your legs whore …” the man growled and Erica did._ **

**_Then he unzipped his pants and pulled out hiserect cock_ ** **_as her small handwrapped around it slowly moving back and forth, along the pulsing flesh._ **

**_“That’s it whore, stroke it.” the man said, his breathing becoming heavier._ **

**_Erica moved her hand faster._ **

**_“Rub my balls cunt.” She lifted her other shaking hand and placed it on his sack beginning to massage the huge globes._ **

**_“Take me in your mouth, you fucking, useless whore!” he yelled as he grabbed her head and forced his cock past her lips, stretching them to the limit._ **

**_Erica gagged and tears rolled down her face._ **

**_The man’s hands tangled into her curly hair, as he shoved his cock down her throat._ **

**_“Your going to drink me up you little whore ._ **

**_Oh, yeah! Drink all of my cum, slut!” he yelled as he pounded the back of her throat._ **

**_After a few more thrusts he came hard in her mouth ._ **

**_He let her go and she fell to the floor “You’d better swallow it all, cunt!”_ **

**_Erica obediently swallowed all the semen in her mouth resisting the urge to throw up._ **

**_He lifted her onto her bed and put her on all fours then pushed her to the headboard and tied her hands there._ **

**_Tears rolled down Erica’s face._ **

**_“You’ve been a bad little whore._ **

**_And I will have to punish you now.” He said, making the ropes tighter._ **

**_A small whimper escaped from the twelve years old girl’s lips._ **

**_The man lifted a paddle he had brought with him and smacked her bottom hard._ **

**_Erica didn’t dare cry out._ **

**_He did it again and she whimpered._ **

**_He stopped, laying down the paddle._ **

**_“You are going to be my little whore, aren’t you ?”_ **

**_“Yes sir …” She whimpered_ **

**_“You will call me Master and obey every order I give you, won’t you slut?”_ **

**_“Yes… Master”_ **

**_“Good Whore” the man said, lifting hishand and rubbing her sex._ **

**_Erica felt herself get wet down there and it felt good, none of her clients ever did that._ **

**_She moaned as one of his fingers slipped into her sweet hole and rubbed around._ **

**_“You like that, you little whore?”_ **

**_“Yes Master!”_ **

**_“I’ll make you cum so hard you’ll scream._ **

**_Is this what you want slut?”_ **

**_“Yes Master.” she moaned delirious with pleasure._ **

**_His fingers slippedin and out of her faster and within a few seconds she had her first orgasm ._ **

**_“You are my horny little cow aren’t you?_ **

**_Say 'moo' for me my little cow…_ **

**_C’mon” he began to squeeze her nipples painfully hard eliciting a yelp from the girl._ **

**_Then he slapped her face hard “I said … moo, cow.”_ **

**_Tears rolled down Erica’s cheeks as she said, "M-moo."_ **

**_He squeezed her nipples a little harder in warning._ **

**_"Mooooo," Erica moaned through her tears._ **

**_"A little louder," he commanded._ **

**_"Mooooooo!" the girl bawled._ **

**_"That's it._ **

**_That's a good cow._ **

**_Now, get on all fours like a cow."_ **

**_Erica did as she was told, choking back sobs._ **

**_"Now let's play farmer and cow…_ **

**_Good morning, cow._ **

**_Time for milking," he said._ **

**_Then he reached under the girl, took hold of her nipples again, and began tugging them alternately, left, right, left, right, as if he were milking a cow._ **

**_"Don't forget to moo," he then said casually._ **

**_"Moo-hoo-hooooo," Erica choked through her tears._ **

**_The man kept it up for several minutes, gradually pulling harder and harder on the girl's nipples and forcing her to moo the whole time._ **

**_Erica was feeling humiliated, never in her life she had felt that way…_ **

**_Not even when her relatives treated her like their little servant she had felt that way._ **

**_She felt dirty, used, a real whore …_ **

**_For the first time Erica really felt like the low class, dirty, useless whore she truly was._ **

**_3rd July 1979, Snape’s Manor, Hogsmade._ **

**_Ten years old Severus was playing in the garden near his home._ **

**_After a few minutes he stopped, he felt… observed._ **

**_He turned and stared attentively at the darkness of the little forest, it seemed quiet._ **

**_Then he caught a flash of green eyes in the darkness that disappeared after a second ._ **

**_Had he imagined it?_ **

**_No, Severus was sure that there was something or better someone that was watching him…_ **

**_It wasn’t the first time he had that impression, and the thought was starting to creep him out._ **

**_Heknew there was something in the darkness, as he slowly approached the first trees he tried to search for the green flash again._ **

**_He continued to enter the forest and then heard a sound of step, there was indeed someone in the forest._ **

**_Then his eyes saw again the green ones, they were staring at him from the darkness, but instead of feeling scared those eyes made him feel secure and protected._ **

**_Severus thought that whatever the creature was, it meant him no harm so he slowly approached it “ Come out …_ **

**_I know you’rein there …_ **

**_Don’t be afraid …”_ **

**_He was surprised whena woman’s voice responded him resonating from the darkness “ Oh … but I’m not afraid …”_ **

**_The voice seemed … amused?_ **

**_Severus knew that, he had to get to the bottom of the mystery, and he said “ then why don’t you show yourself?”_ **

**_The glowing green eyes looked at him with, curiosity before the voice spoke again“ If I come out … you’ll be afraid …” Severus shook his head “ no, Iwon’t be…_ **

**_I promise …”_ **

**_He didn’t expect the owner of those eyes and that angelic voice to actuallyrelent to his request, and was even more surprised when he saw a beautiful young woman with raven hair and those beautiful green eyes emerge from the darkness._ **

**_The woman was the most beautiful he had ever seen, and was smiling at him, and then he saw …_ **

**_He understood why she had told him he would have been scared of her, as two pointed fangs were peaking out of her mouth._ **

Severus shot up in his bed, panting and sweating “It was just a dream …

Vampires aren’t real…

They don’t exist !” he tried to reassure himself as he slowly stared at the clock, it was 7:00 AM.

“ Better get up, or I’ll be late and who knows what those dunderheads might do in my absence.

Last time I was late Longbottom almost blew up the whole classroom, fortunately I managed to contain the damage.

It’s incredible how even afterfive years of teaching him, he hasn’t learnedanything…

He isdunderhead with a capital D!!” he muttered to himself as he went to the bathroom and showered.

After having a quick breakfast Severus finally was able to take his car and drive to the school.

On his way towards Hogsmade High he couldn’t help but think about the dream he had.

The woman seemed familiar to him, but he couldn’t place her,especially her eyes…

Where had he seen those eyes before?

“ Bah … it will come to me …” he muttered as he parked the car in the parking lot and thehe entered the school.

What he didn’t notice were the pair of emerald green eyes watching him from a far spot in the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…   
> Here it is the second chapter…   
> We get to see what happened to Erica when she was in Roxanne’s brothel.  
> And also Severus is having strange dreams … but are those simple dreams?   
> And who is the mysterious woman Severus met?  
> The scene in the dream was taken from Maleficent …  
> Hope you like it…  
> As for the title of this chapter, is a portrait called Venduta by Angelo Morbelli.  
> In this Portrait is depicted a young girl lying in bed with an ill expression, but she is not sick.   
> I choose this portrait because it symbolizes the loss of purity of a child that is forced to give herself to men in exchange for money.   
> Erica’s loss of purity.  
> Venduta is the italian term for ‘sold’.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with this new story !  
> Every chapter will have the name of a famous Prostitute portrait…  
> It’s a sovrannatural story and soon you’ll know why …  
> As for the portrait of this first chapter I choose ‘ Olympia by Edouard Manet’  
> The woman portrayed is a young prostitute who’s lying completely naked on an unmade bed, she has a pink lily in her hair and she’s staring at the observer with an empty expression while behind her a black skinned servant is giving her a bouquet of flowers ( probably a gift from one of her clients) but Olympia doesn’t seem to be interested …  
> This particular portrait along with another one Manet created before, “Breakfast on the Grass” caused a scandal and an uproar in the Parisians minds …  
> Some people are still scandalized today in seeing both operas…  
> However …  
> Hope you liked this first chapter!


End file.
